ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Herald of the Gods
Story John, Eirene and Rook are approaching the town of Thebes. Rook: Perhaps I should wait outside the town. I will not be welcomed. John: You are traveling with us, which means you’re coming in with us. If they have a problem with you, we stand up to them. Eirene: I agree with Rook on this, John. They may think us agents from Tartarus with him with us. John: Tartarus? Eirene: The pit in the Underworld where all the monsters come from, like the hellhounds. John: It’ll be fine. (The group enters the city, the people staring at Rook.) Villager 1: Your kind isn’t welcome here. Villager 2: Are you here to bring us even more curses, beast? John: People, hear me! I am John, herald of the gods. This man has been chosen by the gods to assist me in my quest. Villager 1: Herald of the gods? Yes! They haven’t abandoned us! Villager 2: We are saved! We’ve been cursed by the presence of (A roar occurs, and a monster with the body of a lion, wings of an eagle, and head of a woman appears, staring at John’s group.) It’s the Sphinx! John: Sphinx? Sphinx: Welcome to Thebes, traveler. As is decreed by the gods, I am to give all travelers a riddle. If you get it wrong, you’ll be eaten. Are you ready? John: Uh, can you give me a minute? (John activates the Omnitrix, and goes through the Omnitrix. He then slaps it down.) Grey Matter: Okay. Give it to me. Sphinx: Here it is. What walks on four legs in the morning, two in the day, and three at night? Grey Matter puts his hand to his chin, pondering the riddle for a second. Grey Matter: Ah! A human! As a baby, humans walk or crawl on all fours. In the prime of their lives, they walk on two legs. When they get old, they use a cane, which gives them three legs. Is that it? The Sphinx screams in agony, and explodes into dust. The townspeople cheer, as Grey Matter reverts. Villager 1: He saved us all! Villager 2: Thank the gods you guys came! Villager 3: Let’s celebrate in their honor. Let’s party! End Scene That evening is a large party. The entire town had appeared, thanking John and praising the gods for saving them. John sees Rook conversing with someone, though the person looks extremely tipsy, and Eirene was nowhere in sight. John makes his way out to a balcony, exhaling a sigh of relief. Voice: What’s wrong? (John turns, slightly startled. A man in a toga like outfit with a leaf wreath on his head had materialized besides him, seemingly coming out of thin air.) John: This feeling he gives off. He’s not human. In my time, I’m too young to drink alcohol. Man: The future must be boring for you youths. But here, you are free to drink. John: I’ll pass. Man: You’re a boring hero. What’s more, you’ve managed to anger the Olympiads, referring to yourself as “herald of the gods.” John: So, that’s a problem? Man: The problem is that none of the gods are claiming to be sponsoring you, and no one knows who you are. Zeus is quite furious, and several others think that your appearance is disrupting the balance. John: What does this mean for me? Man: Don’t insult the gods, and you should live to have three legs. John: Who are you? Man: You haven’t figured it out yet? I am Dionysus, god of wine, theater, parties and madness. Dionysus: Not bad. Whatever that thing on your wrist is, you can turn into monsters that reflect the powers of the Olympiads. I like you so far, I think you have spunk. This is a warning from a god. Be careful. Gods play favorites, and if you anger the wrong one, almost any of them, you will die a unique death. For example, if you angered me, you’d be crushed by grape vines, or go mad, which I think I’d enjoy more. John: (Looks out off the balcony.) Thanks. I’ll keep that (He looks back, seeing Dionysus was gone.) in mind. End Scene The next morning, John wakes up in his room. He looks over, and sees three people passed out on the floor. John: These guys really know how to drink. These guys must worship Dionysus. (John leaves the room, and is looking for Eirene and Rook. Then, someone yelling echoes through the city.) Voice: HERO WHO KILLED THE SPHINX! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUAL! THE WINNER WILL BE THE NEW HERO, AND THE LOSER WILL DIE! John runs outside, where Eirene and Rook were waiting. Eirene: John! You’re actually going to take this guy on? John: Of course. You can’t not accept a challenge. Rook: Agreed. If a hero was to run from a fight, it would destroy his image. Eirene: But heroes always die terrible deaths! I don’t want you to! John: I’ll be fine. Now, where is this guy? Voice: Right here. (John turns, and gasps in horror.) John: No. (John sees a man who looks exactly like Rob Lucci’s human form. He is wearing orange armor, with a belt and sword sheathe.) You. Man: You are the hero? I am unimpressed. As standard, state your name, so I can say that I killed you. John: (Shakes his head, snapping out of his head space.) I am John, herald of the gods! Your turn. Man: I am Lucian, son of Ares! (He draws a big double edged sword, pointing the tip at John.) John: Not impressive. (John turns to Eirene, whispering.) Which one is Ares? Eirene: (Whispers) The god of war. His children will be extremely powerful and skilled. John: (Whispers) Got it. (He turns back to Lucian.) Lucian: Draw your sword, so our dual may begin. John: But I don’t (voice trails) have, a, sword. (He slaps himself in the face.) Hold on a second. John closes his eyes, raising his arm in front of him. He then grasps his fist, as if holding something. He then moves his arm to the side, drawing Rustic from thin air. The crowd gasps. John: Huh. A little short for this situation. (He points Rustic at Lucian.) Whenever you’re ready. (The townspeople have gathered around, forming a circle for them to battle in.) Eirene: I don’t like this. Rook: We must have faith that the gods will choose John as the victor. Eirene: But this guy’s son of the war god. The only thing he knows is fighting and killing. Lucian charges, swinging his sword. John parries with ease, but Lucian pushes down, his strength overwhelming John. John is forced down onto one knee, and he successfully rolls out of the way, Lucian’s sword making a big impact on the ground. John goes in for a thrust, but Lucian moves his sword to deflect it, now holding it reverse grip, forcing John’s sword to the side. Lucian smiles, and swings at John, still holding reverse grip. John sends mana to his feet, and jumps into the air, easily dodging the attack. John lands behind Lucian, and spins to strike. Lucian dashes forward, getting out of reach. He returns to standard grip, and swings at John. Lucian’s sword was longer than John’s, forcing John to pull back. John tries to get close, preventing Lucian from getting his sword in. Lucian is able to pull his sword back, and strikes the hilt of John’s sword, sending it flying out of his hand. Lucian smiles with blood lust. Lucian: Goodbye, hero. (Lucian raises his sword, as Eirene covers her eyes. John slaps down the Omnitrix, and Lucian’s sword slices clean through Swampfire. Then, he reforms, stunning Lucian.) Lucian: What the? Swampfire: You may be a child of a god, but I am blessed with all of their power. Swampfire kicks Lucian in the chest, knocking him back. Lucian recovers, and slices at Swampfire. He regenerates, and Lucian was furious now. He slices again and again, the same result each time. Lucian: Die already! Swampfire: You didn’t say please. Swampfire stretches his arm, grabbing Rustic. He pulls it back in, and swings at Lucian. Lucian parries, and slices Swampfire’s arm off. Swampfire kicks at Lucian, Lucian stabbing Swampfire’s leg. Swampfire’s arm reattaches, and he spins, his leg getting severed as he strikes Lucian. Lucian parries it, and thrusts his blade forward, stabbing Swampfire in the chest. Lucian pulls his sword out, as Swampfire was unharmed. Lucian: (Laughs) It seems that you still don’t have the strength to defeat me. So, we are at a stalemate. Until that weapon of yours stops working. Swampfire: The Omnitrix is not a weapon. That being said, you analyzed it well. (Swampfire hits the Omnitrix.) Ultimate Swampfire: Ultimate Swampfire! (The townspeople scream in fear, many of them running off. Lucian backs up, startled.) Let’s see how you handle this guy. Ultimate Swampfire swings Rustic, which Lucian parries. However, the force of the blow was strong, forcing Lucian to grab his sword with both hands. He pushes the sword down, but Ultimate Swampfire recovers quickly, swinging again. Lucian jumps back, and Ultimate Swampfire stands tall, unmoving. Lucian, his eyes red now, charges in, swinging his sword. Ultimate Swampfire: Got you. Ultimate Swampfire raises his left arm, the sword striking it and getting caught in the wood. He swings his arm, sending the sword flying. Ultimate Swampfire then stabs Lucian in the chest. Lucian gasps for breath, as Ultimate Swampfire pulls Rustic out, reverting. John: Sorry. But I know you’d try to stab me in the back if I let you live. (Lucian falls to his knees.) Lucian: Father, avenge me. (He then falls to the ground, dead.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Eirene *Rook *Dionysus Villains *Sphinx *Lucian (death) Aliens *Grey Matter *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire Trivia *Dionysus is the first god to appear, similar to in the Percy Jackson series. *Lucian looks exactly like Lucci. *John remembers Rustic, and uses him again for the first time since Art of the Sword. **He's also revealed his ability to make pocket dimensions. *It's revealed that John can still use the Ultimate forms. *It's revealed that the unlocked aliens are based off the Greek gods. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Ancient Greece Arc